castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Old God
According to background information presented in the Lords of Shadow series, the are a group of powerful supernatural beings who were once worshipped by humanity before worship of the one true God became prevalent. History Not much is known of the nature of the Old Gods and the manner of influence they wielded over mankind. By the beginning of the Lords of Shadow series, whatever power they held over humans has since dwindled. Nevertheless, in the more remote and inhospitable regions of the world, their influence is apparently still very much active among the world's non-human inhabitants and assorted pagan societies. Most of the Old Gods are regarded with dread by most humans and considered dangerous to others, most especially the Brotherhood of Light, although some, such as Pan, are more of a neutral force than others and even provide assistance to humans on occasion. Known Old Gods So far, only a few entities have been identified as "Old Gods" within the Lords of Shadow series: Pan — An ancient anthropomorphic ram who resides in an isolated glade in an unspecified forest. He plays an active role in the affairs of the Brotherhood, and played a major role in Gabriel's conflict with the Lords of Shadow, sacrificing himself so that he may reach the land of the Necromancers. Agreus — The brother of Pan, who seeks revenge against the one who "murdered" his brother. Agreus hunts Dracula in the castle's gardens. After Dracula claims a fragment of the Mirror of Fate, Agreus confronts him in battle, but ultimately meets his doom at the hands of the Vampire Lord. Gorgon Sisters — Three ancient sisters that were once old gods, but were since forced underground, literally, and would come to inhabit the City of the Damned beneath the castle. Dracula searches for them to retrieve his Chaos Claws. Medusa, Stheno and Euryale become corrupted by the castle and transform in one giant gorgon that Dracula has to kill. Leviathan — In the first game, its existence has only been hinted at by the presence of his spawn inhabiting the lowest floors and waterways of the Bernhard castle. It appears at the end of Lords of Shadow 2, enslaved by Satan. Its power is almost unlimited, but Dracula and Alucard manage to destroy it just before it was about to annihilate Earth. Gallery PanLos (1).jpg|Pan Agreus (1).PNG|Agreus GorgonSisters.jpg|Gorgon Sisters TheLeviathan.png|Leviathan Trivia *The Forgotten One is most likely one of the Old Gods, due to his incredible power and unknown pre-existence. Little is known about his background, so confirming this theory is impossible without official material. *Most of the Old Gods are based off of figures of Greek mythology. *The Old Gods appear to have occupations or stations that tie them to a specific function of the world. Nature and the cycle of life for Pan, the hunt and the cycle of predation and death for Agreus. Leviathan's function is sadly unknown but can be assumed to have something to do with either water, or more likely, as a world-cleansing measure, as Leviathan was powerful enough to annihilate the world and could have been stationed on earth as a means to obliterate it should it need to. Category:Old Gods Category:Lords of Shadow Category:Lords of Shadow 2 Category:Mirror of Fate